One Piece (Universe)
The One Piece (ワンピース, Wan Pīsu) universe refers to the series' collection of stages and properties that hail from the world famous long-running manga and anime franchise owned by Eiichiro Oda. The story follows Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate who has elastic abilities due to eating a Devil Fruit known as the Gum-Gum Fruit. To fulfill his dreams of being a great pirate, he searches for the treasure of Gol D. Roger - One Piece, located in the Grand Line - to be King of the Pirates. With his motley crew, they travel the world to make their dreams come true. ".''" :—About the One Piece Universe. Franchise description Known Characters Heroes * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Roronoa Zolo ** Nami ** Usopp ** Vinsmoke Sanji ** Tony Tony Chopper ** Nico Robin ** Franky ** Brook Supportives * Bell-mère * Mayor Boodle * Camie * Chabo * Gaimon * Genzo * Henzo * Kaya * Karoo * Koshiro * Makino * Merry * Nojiko * Kozuki Oden * Rika * Pappag * Portgaz D. Rouge * Vinsmoke Sola * Veggie Pirates ** Pepper ** Carrot ** Onion Allies * Baratie ** Zeff ** Carne ** Patty * Barto Pirates ** Bartolomeo * Bentham/Bon Clay/Mr. 2 * Broggy * Cat Viper * Coby * Chaka * Conis * Mombran Cricket * Dalton * Dogstorm * King Riku Doldo III * Dorry * Eyelash * Franky Family ** Mozu ** Kiwi * Fukaboshi * Galley-La Company ** Iceberg ** Pauly * Gunfall * Hajrudin * Hatchan * Heart Pirates ** Trafalgar D. Water Law ** Bepo * Hiriluk * Igaram * Johnny * Kanjuro * Kine'mon * Kuina * Kuja Pirates ** Boa Hancock ** Boa Sandersonia ** Boa Marigold ** Margaret * Doctor Kureha * Laboon * Pell * Four Emperors ** Red-Haired Pirates *** Shanks *** Ben Beckman *** Lucky Roux *** Yasopp *** Rockstar ** Whitebeard Pirates *** Edward Newgate/Whitebeard *** Marco *** Portgaz D. Ace *** Jozu *** Thatch *** Vista *** Blamenco *** Rakuyo *** Namur *** Blenheim *** Curiel *** Kingdew *** Haruta *** Atmos *** Speed Jiru *** Fossa *** Izo * Kuina * Mr. 9 * Ms. Monday * Kozuki Momonosuke * Monkey D. Rex * Nefeltari Nebra * Orlumbus * Raizo * Revolutionary Army ** Monkey D. Dragon ** Sabo ** Koala ** Emporio Ivankov ** Inazuma * Roger Pirates ** Gol D. Roger ** Silvers Rayleigh ** Crocus ** Gaban Scopper ** Seagull * Shandia ** Wyper * Sun Pirates ** Fisher Tiger ** Jimbei ** Aladdin * Nefeltari Vivi * Yosaku Anti-Heroes * Alvida Pirates ** Alvida * Baroque Works ** Crocodile/Mr. 0 ** Daz Bones/Mr. 1 ** Paula/Ms. New Year's Eve ** Galdino/Mr. 3 ** Ms. April Fools Day ** Mr. 4 *** Lassoo ** Ms. Groundhog's Day ** Mr. 5 ** Ms. Valentine * Basil Hawkins * Bellamy Pirates ** Bellamy ** Sirkees * Bonney Pirates ** Jewelry Bonney * Buggy Pirates ** Buggy ** Cabaji ** Mohji *** Ritchie * Chameleone * Drake Pirates ** X. Drake * Firetank Pirates ** Capone Bege ** Vito ** Gotty * Foxy Pirates ** Foxy ** Pickles * Monkey D. Garp * Helmeppo * Issho/Fujitora * Kid Pirates ** Eustass Kid ** Killer * Kohza * Kuzan/Aokiji * Perona * Sengoku * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Dracule Mihawk ** Bartholomew Kuma * Smoker * Stefan * Tashigi * Vinsmoke Family ** Vinsmoke Judge ** Vinsmoke Reiju ** Vinsmoke Ichiji ** Vinsmoke Niji ** Vinsmoke Yonji Villains * Arlong Pirates ** Arlong ** Kuroobi ** Choo * Bliking Pirates ** Wapol ** Chess ** Kuromarimo * Blackbeard Pirates ** Marshall D. Teech/Blackbeard ** G. Zass Burgess ** Van Ogre ** Doc Q ** Raffit ** Stronger ** Shiryu ** San Juan Wolf ** Vasco Shot ** Catarina Devon ** Avalo Pizarro * Black Cat Pirates ** Kuro ** Siam ** Butchie * Don Quixote Pirates ** Don Quixote Doflamingo ** Caesar Clown ** Monet *** Sugar ** Vergo * Krieg Pirates ** Don Krieg ** Ghin ** Pearl * Mysterious Four ** Gecko Moria ** Dr. Hogback * New Merman Pirates ** Hordy Jones * Sky Lord's Army ** Eneru ** Ohm ** Satori *** Hotori *** Kotori ** Shura * World Government ** Cipher Pol *** Spandam *** Rob Lucci *** Kaku *** Jabra *** Blueno ** Impel Down *** Magellan *** Hannyabal ** Navy *** Sakazuki/Akainu *** Borsalino/Kizaru *** Morgan *** Nezumi *** Hina *** Django *** Sentomaru *** Fullbody *** Yamakaji *** Momonga *** Very Good *** Doberman *** Pacifista * Wetton * Shiki * Impostor Straw Hat Pirates ** Demalo Black ** Manjaro ** Chocolat ** Mounblutain ** Drip ** Nora Gitsune ** Cocoa ** Turco * New Merman Pirates ** Hordy Jones * Big Mam Pirates ** Charlotte Lingling/Big Mam ** Charlotte Cracker * Guild Tesoro * Spartan Others * Gedatz * Lapins * Panda Man * Pound * Ward Weevil/Whitebeard Jr. Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes File:Monkey_D._Luffy_17805.png|Monkey D. Luffy File:Roronoa_Zolo_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Roronoa Zolo Supporting Allies File:Silvers_Rayleigh_52479.png|Silvers Rayleigh File:Gol_D._Roger_Portrait_v7.png|Gol D. Roger (Deceased) Anti-Heroes File:Monkey_D._Garp_2269.png|Monkey D. Garp File:Patrick_Redfield_Portrait_v2.png|Patrick Redfield File:Sengoku_2868.png|Sengoku Villains File:G._Zass_Burgess_2816.png|G. Zass Burgess File:Marshall_D._Teech_2841.png|Marshall D. Teech/Blackbeard Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes File:Straw_Hat_Pirates_Portrait.png|Straw Hat Pirates Supporting Allies File:Roger_Pirates_Portrait.png|Roger Pirates Anti-Heroes Villains File:Blackbeard_Pirates_64530.png|Blackbeard Pirates File:Navy_Portrait.png|Navy File:World_Government_Portrait.png|World Government Locations Items Others Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces History Past Synopsis See also External links * One Piece ''One Piece wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:One Piece Universe